Moments
by unicornxtai
Summary: Liam Payne committs suicide after the love of his life, Alexandra Garcia dies in a car crash. Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!
1. Moments

**This is Liam's suicide note. **

Dear Boys,

Two weeks; that's all it took for me to fall in love with Alexandra Garcia.

_Shut the door_

_Turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

Everything about her was perfect. She was the bestest thing that ever happened to me, except for being in the band.

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this_

_Even though I try_

I remember the first time I laid eyes on her at the airport and how I thought she was the most gorgeous human being ever. I remember our first date and our first kiss. I can still smell her perfume.

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands_

_Touch skin_

I remember how she used to always smile every time I said her name and how she would blush when I would call her beautiful. I remember when I asked her to move in with me on our one year anniversary. It was also the night I made love to her. I still remember how fragile she was.

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life_

_For one more day_

_If only we could turn back time_

It could have been anyone else that got into a car accident but it had to be me and her. I remember yelling, "Babe, watch out!" and watching in terror as the car flipped over and bumped into a pole.

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment _

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

I remember crying hysterically as I saw her body being carried onto the stretcher. I was pretty banged up, but I wasn't as bad as her. I remember staring at her unconscious body, praying to God that she'd make it out alive.

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgment's clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

"I love you, Liam James Payne." Those were her last words before the accident. I remember crying hysterically as the machine started beeping and as her hands became colder. I remember yelling, "No! No! This can't be happening! Don't leave me!", as I was being shoved out the way by doctors.

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears are streaming down my face_

All I could hear was "Alexandra Garcia, dead at 10:45 pm." At that moment, I felt my whole world fall apart. _How could the Lord let the love of my life, my soul mate, die?_

_If only we could have this life_

_For one more day_

_If we could turn back time_

I remember sitting in the waiting room and having you guys try to comfort me. "It's gonna be okay, buddy. We'll make it through together," was all that you guys would say, but honestly you guys were wrong; dead wrong. It wasn't okay.

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

I remember going home the next day and having everything remind me of her. It still hadn't sunken in that she was gone. I fell asleep on the couch, hoping that she would come home after school, like she usually did.

_Flashing lights in my mind _

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

I remember looking at her lifeless body at her wake. She was dressed so beautiful and she looked so calm and peaceful. It tore me apart to not be with her. I had fallen so accustomed to spending every minute with her, that it was driving me insane.

_There's a numb in my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of your clothes _

_At the edge of your bed_

I remember when I came home after the funeral and how I looked at the picture of me and her on our anniversary and how I couldn't help but notice how amazing she looked. At that very moment, a voice in my head told me that I should join her. As I picked up the picture, all I could manage to let out was, "I'll see you soon, love," and I kissed it.

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

By the time you'll be reading this I'll already be gone. You've probably already seen my body dangling from the rope. I hate the fact that I had to end my life this way, but once Alex was gone, nothing was worth living for. I'm sorry that I had to do this, but I want you guys to forget about me and move on with your lives. I just want you to know that I'm much happier now that I'm with her. Liam xx

_You know I'll be _

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life_

_Your voice_

_Your reason to be_

_My love_

_My heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moment_

_In time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

**I just wanna say that this was the hardest thing I've ever had to write. I cried the whole time writing this but I actually liked how it came out. Comment so I can know what you think xx**


	2. What Makes You Beautiful

**Alex's POV**

_One year earlier….._

I tried to refrain myself from crying, but my parent's gleaming eyes, made it difficult. They were definitely making this harder than it was already. I hugged my mother and my father. I didn't know it was for the last time though. The cab driver was honking his horn, letting me know that I had to go now. I grabbed my suitcase and slowly made my way down the steps of the porch and opened the door of the cab. I took one last look of my house and my parents. I can't believe I was leaving Miami and moving to London to study at Oxford University. I felt the lump in my throat thicken and I entered the cab. There was no turning back now. The whole car ride was spent in silence. I was nervous and terrified about what the next few years are going to be like. I was going to be in a new country, new school, and surrounded my completely different people. I entered the airport and hopelessly dragged myself through the masses of people, looking like a lost puppy.

"Flight 189 to London is now boarding," the voice boomed through the speakers.

I sighed and made my way onto the plane. I didn't know that once I stepped foot onto the plane, that I was never going to return to Miami. The plane ride was probably the most painful experience of my life. I could only think about my family and friends and how I was going to leave them all behind. It was depressing and upsetting. Hopefully I landed in London before I knew it and I slowly made my way off the plane. I tried to make my way through the masses of people, who were pushing and shoving. I was shoved into someone and I fell back, my head hitting the floor with a huge thud.

"Ouch!" I yelled, rubbing my head with my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I should have been looking where I was going," the brown-haired stranger said, with a beautiful accent.

He stretched out his hand and helped me get up from the floor.

"No. It's my fault. I'm the one who should've been looking where I was going," I protested, my head feeling heavy.

"Are you okay? You hit your head pretty hard," he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. By the way, my name's Alex," I answered with a smile.

"Liam," he said.

Liam. Liam. Liam. That name was beautiful and I'm not going to lie. He is the most attractive man I've seen in my life. Suddenly, coming to London didn't look like such a bad idea. His brown eyes met mine and I blushed.

"Umm I should probably start heading out," I said sheepishly.

I started to walk away, when his hand pulled me back.

"Wait. Can I at least take you out to dinner? It's the least that I can do, since I almost gave you a concussion," he asked, a smile forming on his lips.

"Yeah sure, but first I have to go to the University and drop off my stuff at my dorm," I explained with a smile.

"What university are you going to?" he asked.

"Oxford," I said with a proud smile.

"Oxford? Wow, you must be one smart cookie," he teased.

I giggled and hit him playfully on the arm. He handed me his Blackberry and I entered in my number.

"I'll see you in an hour then. Is that okay?" he asked.

"Umm yeah sure," I replied with a smile.

"Okay, see you then."

I watched as he walked away to four other boys, who were fairly attractive and I walked towards the terminal. When I reached the terminal, I grabbed my suitcase and summoned a cab. The cab driver pulled up and I entered the cab, pulling in the suitcase. I had butterflies in my stomach and the only thing I was thinking about was whether I had enough time to change into something more presentable. I really didn't want to go to dinner with Liam while looking like a potato.

"Here's What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction," the radio announcer said and the driver turned up the volume.

_[Verse 1]_

_[Liam]_

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

_[Bridge]_

_[Harry]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_[Verse 2]_

_[Zayn]_

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

_[Bridge]_

_[Harry]_

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaa,_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]_

_[Middle 8]_

_[Harry]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_[Chorus]_

_[All]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful ([Zayn:] Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Zayn:] Desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_[Harry]_

_That's what makes you beautiful _

I actually liked the song. It was catchy and their voices blended together so perfectly. I decided I would check them out later.

"And now here's our interview with Liam from One Direction from earlier today," she announced.

When I heard her say Liam, I thought that it had to be a coincidence that they both had the same name. I mean, Liam is a common name, so anybody could have that name. Then I heard him speak and I was absolutely stunned. It was Liam that I met at the airport. He was a pop star and I didn't even know and those boys who he was with were probably the rest of the band. _Oh my god, how was this even possible?_ I don't know if I should be stunned, upset, or happy. I just didn't know what to say. I was absolutely speechless. Then it hit me. I was going to have dinner with a celebrity and on my first night in London, which is pretty impressive if you ask me. We arrived at the University and I paid the driver and grabbed my suitcases. I took one good glance at my home for the next few years and I started to feel at home. I entered the main building and stopped at the front desk.

"Hi, you must be Alexandra Garcia. Am I right?" a redheaded girl asked.

"Yeah and you are?" I asked.

"I'm Maria Torres and I'm your new roommate," she smiled.

She shook my hand and grabbed one of my suitcases. We walked to the elevator and she pressed the button for the fourth floor. When we reached the floor, we walked all the way down the corridor to room 421. Maria used her key card and unlocked the door. When I walked inside my mouth dropped. It wasn't the biggest room I've seen, but it was decent. There was a bunk bed, two desks, a fridge, a microwave and a TV. I walked to the bottom bunk and placed my suitcase on the top of the bed. I opened it and immediately started rummaging through it, in hopes of quickly finding the items I needed to get ready for dinner.

"What are you in a rush for?" Maria asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I bumped into this guy at the airport and he offered to take me out to dinner," I answered back with a smile.

I didn't want to reveal too much. She probably wouldn't believe me if I told her I was going to dinner with a pop star.

"Ahh and what's his name? Is he cute?" she asked, a smile forming at her lips.

"Liam. His name is Liam. Oh and he's really cute," I smirked.

I went out the door and skipped to the Girl's showers with a black pencil skirt, tights, a pink over the shoulder blouse, and pink pumps. I walked back into the room and realized I only had fifteen minutes left to do my hair and make-up. Fuck!

"You look amazing, Alex!" Maria cheered.

"Thanks Maria," I smiled.

I grabbed my hair dryer and started drying my hair. It took me about five minutes to dry it and I grabbed my makeup bag.

"You want me to do your makeup?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled.

I sat down on the bed and she grabbed her big makeup kit. I told her I wanted smoky eyes and my lips to be light pink. She finished doing my makeup in five minutes and I got up and looked at my mirror. I actually felt like I looked hot, which is something I felt like I wasn't a lot of times. Then _She's A Lady_ by _Forever The Sickest Kids_ started playing and I knew it was my phone telling me I had a new text.

**Unknown Number: Hey It's Liam from the Airport. I'm outside the campus. What's the name of your building and what number is your room? xx**

**My building is called Liberty Hall and I'm in room 421 :D**

**My Assassin ;): Okay. I'll be there in a few xx**

"Was that Liam?" Maria asked when she saw my cheeks turn red and my lips curl into a smile.

"Yeah, it was," I smiled.

"When is he going to be here?" she asked.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," I answered with yet another smile.

I opened my lap top and decided to search up One Direction and it turns out that Liam's name was Liam Payne and that the other guys in the band were Harry Styles, Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik and Niall Horan. I learned a lot in five minutes, like how they were on the X Factor in 2010 and how they got third place. I also learned that Simon is their mentor and was the one that signed them. I smiled as I scrolled through the articles and stuff. It seemed unreal, like it was a dream. A knock on the door, stopped me from my research and I quickly shut off the laptop. Maria answered the door before I could and her face dropped at the figure at the door.

"Oh my god, you're Liam Payne!" she squealed.

"Um hi, is Alexandra here?" he asked

"Yeah she's here," she mumbled.

He walked in and he just stared at me for a second. He was wearing the same outfit I saw him wearing at the airport: blue plaid shirt, chinos, and Nike's. At that moment I felt overdressed but whatever I still looked good.

"You look amazing," he finally let out after what felt like years.

"You look amazing too," I answered, color flooding to my cheeks.

"Um you ready to go?" he asked.

I grabbed my purse and answered, "Yeah. Now I'm ready."

He grabbed my hand and we walked out the door and out of the building. We walked to the front of the campus and into the parking lot. My face dropped when I saw a Black Escalade.

"Is that yours?" I asked, my eyes stunned at the sight.

"No. It's a rental," he said, trying not to reveal who he was.

"I know why you didn't drive your own car. You don't want fans chasing after you. I get it," I said with a smile, nodding my head.

His face dropped and he said, "What are you talking about?"

I giggled to myself and answered, "I know who you are. You're Liam Payne from One Direction."

He gave me a puzzled look.

"If you knew then why didn't you freak out at the airport?" he asked, his eyes filled with curiosity.

"I didn't know who you are when I met you at the airport. I found out about you and the band when I heard you guys on the radio in the cab. I went to my dorm and looked you up and long and behold I was right. It was you on the radio," I smiled.

"Are you mad because I didn't tell you?" he asked.

"No. Why would I be mad?" I asked with a giggle.

We arrived at the restaurant and it was absolutely beautiful. He stepped out of the car and opened my door. He held my hand and helped me get out the car. He's such a gentleman. We walked into the restaurant I realized that it was empty.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around the empty restaurant.

"I had it reserved just for us. We don't have to worry about paparazzi and fans," he smiled.

It was the sweetest thing anyone has done for me. I smiled and blushed at his kindness.

"Hi, I'm Kathy and I'll be your waitress tonight. Follow me to your seats," she smiled.

We followed her to our seats and Liam opened the seat for me. I swear this boy is perfect. I sat down and smiled at him. He smiled back and I opened my menu. He opened his too and we were in silence for a few minutes.

"Could I get you something to drink?" Kathy asked, her smile never fading.

"I'll have a diet coke and what would you like, Alex?" Liam asked.

"I'll have water," I answered with a smile.

"Okay. A diet coke and water coming right up!" she cheered.

"Thank you so much Liam for taking me out to dinner. You really have made my new start in London a good one," I smiled.

"Oh, this is nothing! I still haven't given you a tour of the city and you haven't met the rest of the guys. They actually want to meet you," he cheered, a smile plastered on his face.

"You're too nice. I mean, I'm just an ordinary girl from Miami and for you to go out of your way and take me out and insist on taking me out again, well that seems like a lot of trouble and it's very sweet of you to do that."

"Well I want to be the one to show you London. No one knows this city as well as me and the boys. We can show you places that no one else can show you," he winked.

Kathy came back with my water and Liam's diet coke. I ordered fish and chips and he ordered pizza and chips. Liam asked me about my life and what brought me to London. I told him about Miami and my parents. I told him about how I came to study anatomy and how I want to become an anatomist in the future. I want to work in a crime lab and figure out how a certain person died and when they died. I asked him about his life and what inspired him to want to pursue music. I told him about what I read online and he gave more information about him and the band then the internet could. The boys seemed like really nice guys and I want to meet them now. I could use some friends in the city and I'm actually really starting to like Liam, even though he probably doesn't like me. He probably has ten million girls after him and I'm just another girl. I asked him out girls since he's a pop star and he told me about his ex, Danielle and what happened between them. Apparently, their busy schedules got in the way and they both decided it was in their best interest to break up. I asked him how he dealt with it and he told me that sometimes things don't work out. He's still good friends with her and they still talk which I think is good. I would hate to see a depressed Liam. We ate our food and talked about random things. Liam's so cute and funny. It was really one of the best dates in my life, if you could call it a date.

"I think we should be heading out now. I have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure you have things to do too. Thank you again for all of this. It means a lot to me," I smiled, getting up from my seat.

"Will I see you again soon?" he asked.

"You want to spend another day with me?" I teased. "How about you call me tomorrow and I'll let you know if I'm free or not," I smiled.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow," he smiled and got up from his seat.

We walked out of the restaurant and back to the car. The car ride was spent with the windows down, screaming at the top of our lungs songs from the radio. It was so much fun and we were making such fools of ourselves, but for once I felt absolutely free. I felt young, like a teenager. We got to the campus and I stepped out of the car.

"Thanks for tonight Liam. You don't know how much it means to me," I smiled.

He stepped out of the car and hugged me.

"It was my pleasure. I had a lot of fun with you tonight, Alex," he smiled, looking directly into my eyes.

"I had a lot of fun too," I murmured against his chest.

I looked into his eyes again and got lost in them. He leaned in and I leaned in as well. His lips lightly brushed against mine and I melted into the kiss. He pulled away slowly and I smiled.

"I'll call you in the morning," he smiled.

"Okay, Goodnight Liam."

"Goodnight, Alex."

I smiled and skipped happily into the building and up the elevator to the fourth floor. I quietly tip-toed down the hall of the fourth floor and opened the door to my room.

"How was your date?" Maria asked, her eyes filled with excitement.

"It was fantastic, but I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I'll tell you the story in the morning," I yawned.

"Okay," she replied, burying her head in her pillow and closing her eyes.

I brushed my teeth and changed into my PJs. I cleaned the makeup off my face and tied my hair into a bun. I hopped into my bed and closed my eyes. I smiled as the thoughts of tonight flowed into my head. I suddenly couldn't wait until the morning to have Liam call me .


	3. Please Be Mine

**Liam's POV**

I entered the house that I shared with my four best mates and I was surprised to see that the boys weren't running towards me, bombarding me with questions.

"Boys, I'm home!" I yelled, hoping that someone would come out and greet me.

I sighed and walked up the stairs. I started walking down the hallway when Zayn stopped me, dead in my tracks.

"How was your date, Li?" he asked, a slight irritation in his voice.

"It was great. She's amazing, mate! I've never been on a more perfect date," I smiled, the memories of the night flowing back to my head.

"That's great, mate. When's the wedding?" he said sourly.

I looked at him in confusion.

"Is there something I'm missing here?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Luckily, Niall burst out of his room and ran towards me, jumping on my back.

"Nialler, get off me!" I chuckled.

Zayn just shook his head and walked away. He stormed to his room and slammed the door, leaving me in confusion as to why he was upset.

"What's his problem?" Niall asked, jumping off my back.

"Beats me," I sighed. Niall went downstairs, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I decided I should go figure out what's wrong with him. I hate seeing my best mate all upset, even if I don't know why he's acting this way. I walked up to his door and knocked on it, hoping he would let me in.

"What do you want?" he yelled.

"Can we talk, like civilized people?" I asked.

"If I let you in and we talk, will you leave me alone afterwards?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll do whatever you want. I just want to help you. You're my best mate, Zayn," I sighed.

"Ok, come in," he sighed.

I entered the room and found Zayn was playing Call Of Duty. He paused it and looked up at me.

"You wanted to talk?" he asked, looking down at his hands.

"Zayn look at me," I said, pulling his chin up with my index finger.

I saw that his brown eyes were glossy and were filled with anger and sadness instead of the love and lust that they were usually contained with.

"What's going on, Zayn?"

He bit his lip and tried to turn his head away from my gaze. His cheeks were becoming red with embarrassment.

"If I told you why I'm acting this way, you'd probably think I'm weird and crazy," he mumbled, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Zayn, we're best mates. I would never think you're crazy or weird, no matter what the reason is," I said sincerely, my brown eyes burning holes through his.

"Okay. So I guess I got a little jealous that you were going on a date and not spending time with me," he sighed, his cheeks becoming red with the confession.

I leant forward and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry that you felt like I wasn't spending time with you. If you ever need me, you know I'll try my best to always be here for you. It's my job as your best mate to be there for you and I wasn't there for you like I should've been," I sighed.

"No, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. I was being selfish for thinking about myself when I should be happy that you met a nice, smart girl like Alex. I'm really sorry mate," he smiled.

I removed myself from the hug and smiled.

"You know I care a lot about you, right Zayn?" I asked, ruffling his hair which he despises so much.

"Yes and I care a lot about you too Liam," he smiled, running his hand through my brown waves.

I got up and walked out of the room, smiling like an idiot. I was glad to have such great friends like Zayn and to be honest, I thought it was cute that he got jealous that I was finally spending time with a girl than with him. I walked to my room and laid on my bed. Tonight had to be one of the greatest nights I've had in a while and it was fun to finally be free. With her, I feel like a normal teenager again. I feel like I can be myself around her. I don't have to be Liam Payne from One Direction. I can just be Liam, a normal bloke from Wolverhampton. I got up and stripped myself of my shirt and trousers, leaving myself in my Calvin Klein boxers. I hopped back onto my bed and settled myself under the covers. Before I could shut my eyes, my phone lit up with a text message.

**How was your date with Alex, Li? –Dani xx**

**It was amazing, Dani. You should definitely meet her sometime – Li xx**

**I'm glad to hear that, Li and I would love to meet her. Any girl that makes you happy is definitely a keeper –Dani xx**

**Thanks, Dani. You're a great friend –Li xx**

**You're welcome, Li –Dani xx**

I put my phone back onto my nightstand and shut my eyes. Letting thoughts of Alex and of tonight slowly lull me into a deep slumber.

The bright rays of the late August sun broke through the curtains of my window, causing me to groan and squint my eyes. I checked my phone and saw that it was only 9 am. I groaned and put my phone back on top of the nightstand. I contemplated on whether or not I should call Alex now or later. I figured that she's probably beat up because of the flight and the date last night, so I decided to call her later on. I slowly rose from my bed and lazily walked out of my room, down the long corridor and I stopped right in front of the bathroom door. I knocked on the door and when I didn't get a response, I entered the room.

I heard the shower running and I asked, "Who's in there?"

"Liam, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes and when did you get here, El?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was getting late last night and Lou told me to stay over the night. He said it was too late at night for a girl like me to be out roaming the streets of London," she explained.

"Oh, okay."

I brushed my teeth and quickly made my way of the bathroom in order to not disturb El. When I exited the bathroom, I noticed Louis make his way towards me.

"Is El in there?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Did you see her?" he asked, his ocean blue eyes bearing into mine.

"No, so relax, Lou," I said, patting his shoulder with my hand.

I walked away as he entered the bathroom. God only knows what's going on in there. I walked into the kitchen and ate a bowl of cereal before returning to my room. When I entered the room, I picked up my phone and dialed Alex's number.

After a few rings, she answered with a "Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you up?" I whispered.

"Sort of," she sighed.

"I'm so sorry, love. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it," she interrupted.

"So are you free today?" I asked with a nervous smile.

I didn't want to seem too needy or too straightforward. I just really want to see her again.

"Yes, I'm free today. I don't have to register for classes until tomorrow," she smiled.

"Great! So I guess I'll take you out sightseeing with the lads," I grinned.

"That sounds great and do you mind if I bring my roommate along?" she asked.

"No, bring her along," I smiled.

"Okay. So when should I be ready?" she asked.

"Be ready by 12, okay?" I asked.

"Okay. See you then, Liam," she smiled.

"Okay. See you soon, love," I chimed, before hanging up.

I ran towards the bathroom and took a shower, making sure I looked and smelled amazing. After the nice refreshing shower, I walked back to my room and decided to wear a blue plaid shirt, chinos, and supras. I looked in the mirror and felt satisfied with my look. I walked downstairs and the boys stared at me.

"Where are you going, Daddy Directioner?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm going to take Alex sightseeing. You boys want to come?" I asked.

The boys all agreed to go with me.

"Boys, I told Alex I'd be there by 12. So make sure not to take too long," I advised, staring directly at Zayn.

"Why are you looking at me for?" he asked, raising his hands in shock.

"Because you're the one who takes the longest time to get ready," I sighed.

"That's not true!" he defended.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows, questioningly.

"Okay, maybe it is," he mumbled and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone in the living room.

I sat down on the couch and pulled out my phone. I dialed Danielle's number and pressed the phone to my ears, as the phone rang.

"Hey, Li," she answered with a smile.

"Hey Dani. What are you doing today?" I asked.

"Nothing yet. Why?" she asked.

"Do you want to come with me and the lads, as we take Alex sightseeing?" I asked.

"Of course, Li! I would love to meet her and hang out with you and the lads," she smiled.

"Great! So do you want me to pick you up or are you going to come over here instead?" I asked.

"I'll come over. See you in fifteen minutes, Li," she chimed.

"Okay. See you then, Dani," I smiled before hanging up.

Eleanor walked into the living room and smiled at me.

"I thought you left earlier, El," I said.

"Who was that you were just talking to?" she asked, sitting on the couch beside me.

"Dani," I smiled.

"Did you ask her to come with us?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes I did and she said yes," I smiled.

"Yes! So when is she getting here?" she asked.

"She told me she'll be here in fifteen," I said.

El got up and went upstairs, leaving me alone in the living room. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door and a pair of arms pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Hey Dani," I smiled.

"Hey Li," she smiled before pulling away from the hug.

She walked inside and sat on the couch and I sat beside her. She told me about how things are going with her and the family and I smiled as she told me all her stories. It was great catching up with her and even though our relationship didn't work out, I loved how we were still able to be friends. Most of time, it felt as if we were never a couple and that we were always best friends from the beginning. I've missed just talking with her. It sucks how the lads and I have been busy in the last few months. Ever since Uncle Simon signed us, we've been extremely busy, which cause our relationships with our family and friends to become strained. It's become difficult to keep in touch with friends from back home like Andy and my sisters and mom. The boys came into the living room and once I noticed that everyone was ready, we made our way out the house and into our band van. When we arrived at the university, I walked out of the van alone, but then Danielle decided to come out.

"Dani, what are you doing?" I asked, giving her a questioning look.

"I want to go and meet her, Li," she whined.

"Alright, fine," I sighed.

"Yes!" she cheered as she followed me into the building and up to her floor. We walked down the long corridor and stopped in front of her door. I knocked on it softly and a few seconds later, the door opened revealing Alex's roommate.

"Hi, we've met before. My name's Maria," she smiled.

"Hi Maria. This is Danielle," I grinned shyly.

"Yes, I know who she is and you look even prettier and person," she smiled.

"Thank you," Danielle blushed.

Dani and I walked inside the dorm and a few moments later, Alex walked into the room dressed in a sundress and wedges and I felt like I was going to die right then and there. She looked absolutely amazing and I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, Li when you told me she was gorgeous," Danielle smiled as she walked up to Alex. "Hi, I'm Danielle, Liam's friend."

"Nice to meet you, Danielle. I really love your hair," Alex beamed.

"Thank you, doll," Danielle smiled.

"Well we better get going ladies," I said, walking towards the door.

"Yeah we better go before Daddy throws a fit," Danielle teased.

I stuck my tongue out at her and Alex and Maria looked at us weirdly.

"It's a nickname the boys gave me since I'm the most responsible one out of the whole group," I said, my face getting red from the explanation of the embarrassing nickname.

"Well I think it's really cute, Daddy," Alex giggled, making me blush even more.

"Let's go love birds. The city isn't going to show itself around," Danielle giggled, motioning us to leave the dorm.

I walked out of the building side by side with Alex, while Dani and Maria were lost in their own conversation. I liked how Dani was getting along with Maria and Alex. Most girls wouldn't have stayed being friends with their ex, not to mention be friends with their ex's new friends, but I love how Dani wasn't like those girls. She's always been a sweetheart, since the first day I met her in that dance room. It sucks to see how things fell apart between us. Our busy schedules forced us to realize that it wasn't going to work and it was a mutual decision, which means no one got hurt. We agreed to still be friends and even after a few months of not being together, we still managed to be best friends, as if we were never a couple anyway. We act like we've always been best friends and I like it like that. I wouldn't change it for the world. We hopped into the car and the boys wolf-whistled when they saw Alex.

"Whoa mate, you weren't kidding when you said she was hot," Niall chimed.

Alex blushed as she soaked in the wave of compliments.

"Alex, who's your friend?" Zayn asked, clearly interested.

"My name's Maria," Maria replied sheepishly.

I could tell that Zayn had a thing for her. He kept sneaking glances at her the whole ride and smiled everytime she spoke or someone made her laugh. The fact that Zayn was actually putting interest into someone besides his mirror was a bit surprising to me. Alex had her head on my shoulder during the whole ride and I kept running my hand through her hair. She told me that she likes it when people do that and that her mom used to do that, which made her become sad for a moment. I could tell she was missing her family. She told me that she's never really been away from home before and now she was in a new country. I could tell it must be hard for her to be away from home. We arrived at downtown London and we thanked our driver who agreed to pick us up at six. I instinctively laced my fingers with Alex which made her smile. Harry was with Louis and Eleanor, Danielle was with Niall, and Zayn was with Maria. I smiled when I looked over my shoulder and saw that Maria was laughing at something that Zayn said.

"Well those two are hitting it off I see," I whispered in Alex's ears.

"Yeah, it looks like they are," she smiled.

We walked down the busy streets and a few people noticed us and took pictures with us. I noticed that every time I was with a fan, whether I was taking a picture with them or giving them an autograph or having a conversation, she would smile. She told me that she thought it was great how I made all those girls' happy, how I made their day. She said that she knows what it's like to meet an idol and how amazing you feel when they treat you well, instead of being rude and treating you like crap. I liked how everytime I took her to a particular place, how she would marvel and say that she's never seen something like that. "We don't have things like this back in Miami," she would say, which would make me smile with delight. It made me happy to see that she was having the time of her life. Before we knew it, it was five thirty and we had to start heading back to the meeting place.

"So did you have fun today, Alex?" I asked.

"Yes! Thank you so much for doing this. You are a great friend, Liam," she kissed me on the cheek.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Alex, there's something I want to ask you," I said nervously.

"What is it?" she asked, her brown eyes looking directly at mine.

"Ever since I saw you at the airport yesterday, I've been thinking about you and how amazing you are. I can't stop thinking about you and I'm going crazy over you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Liam, you are one of the nicest guys I've ever met and I'm glad that you told me this because I've started to like you too. I would love to be your girlfriend," she smiled.

I smiled and leaned in and she leaned in as well until our lips met. Her lips were soft and gentle and moved perfectly in sync with met. As corny and cliché as this sounds, I definitely felt sparks and fireworks when our lips connected. After a few seconds, we pulled away to breathe and then everyone started wolf-whistling.

"It's about time you guys hooked up!" Niall chimed, causing me to blush.

We got into the car and Alex slept peacefully on my lap as I played with her hair. Today was one successful day. Alex was finally my girlfriend, Danielle really hit it off with Alex and Maria and it looked like Zayn and Maria might hook up. We arrived at the university and Maria told me she would take Alex with her but I told her that I would carry Alex. I carried her all the way to her dorm.

"Thank you so much for today, Liam," she yawned, her eye barely open.

"Bye babe. I'll call you in the morning," I smiled.

I kissed her softly and she kissed back with no urgency, just love and passion. After a few seconds, we pulled away and I left. I walked out the building and hopped into the van. I closed my eyes and the last thing that was on my mind was how Alex was finally my girlfriend.


End file.
